Lean on Me
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Sequal to Add Magic and Alien Technology... Kat is captured by Morgana and comes back disabled with twin granddaughters... parrings Skyxoc, CrugerxKat
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD nor am I making any profit.

A/n: This is a sequel to "Add Magic and Alien Technology" pls. read that story first, it will make this one a lot easier to understand!

**

* * *

**

Lean on Me

Prologue:

Kat watched as Kathleen trained to get back into the shape she was in prior to having identical twin girls two and a half months earlier. Syd and Sky were already spoiling the two beautiful baby girls.

Kat went to the command center a little bit later to tell Cruger about Kathleen's progress

"I'm glad she is doing well," Cruger said

A few weeks pass and Kathleen gets into shape quickly

She started training with Cruger to hone her swordsmanship skills, which became rusty after not picking up a sword for over nine months. They didn't know that the future held things that could turn their lives upside down.

Kat had decided to take a walk along the grounds, she thought it was safe, but she made sure someone, besides Boom, knew what she was doing.

The sunlight made her happy and she felt safe, but she didn't know that she was allowing herself to be lulled into a false sense of safety; evil lurked nearby and she was their target.

An hour passed and Kathleen and Cruger were concerned, as they hadn't heard from Kat.

"You don't think anything happened to my mom, do you sir?" Kathleen asked

"Now that I don't know, Kathleen" Cruger said

"Kathleen sighed, "I'd better check on the twins, sir"

Kathleen walked into her room and let out a deep breath, Erin and Emily were both still asleep.

'Mom, where are you?' Kathleen thought in concern.

End Prologue

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	2. Chapter 1

Kat woke up silently to find herself in a strange room. A blue head guarded the only usable exit, and she figured he would be a little more than she could take on... even as Cat Ranger. She was glad that she had thought to turn her tracking device on to send out a distress signal.

Then she turned around and there was Morgana, but she didn't really know Morgana at the time.

"Well, so you're Dr. Kat Manx, the one Cruger is so defensive of… I have to admit, I expected you to be different," Morgana laughed cruelly.

"Who are you?" Kat demanded

"Me… I'm Morgana"

Kat had a feeling Morgana worked for Gruumm, and she was right.

"Lord Gruumm wants you eliminated, but he left how up to me." Morgana smiled wickedly "and I decided not to kill you because I want you to live to see the pain of the loss of you beloved guardian… well, not literally see it…"

"What are you saying?" Kat demanded her patients wearing extremely thin.

"It's a simple concept actually, you won't be able to see it because you'll be blind"

Morgana found this plan to be perfect while Kat found it perfectly infuriating (a/n: I love playing with quotes, this based on a line by Hates about Hercules in the Disney Hercules movie)!

Kathleen and Sky were caring for Erin and Emily when the commander called for the rangers to come to the command center. Sky left only because he thought he had to, but he was surprised when Jack told him to go and stay with his wife.

"Rangers… it seems Kat has found herself in serous danger… we must find her, and help her." Cruger said

The rangers headed for the area where Kat's signal came from, ready for anything; anything except what they were actually going to find.

The building seemed abandoned when the rangers got there; there wasn't a single foot soldier to in the area and Cruger figured it was a trap. B-squad immediately changed into SWAT mode to make the investigation easier.

Jack found a locked door and used the thermal scan that was a part of their SWAT gear and found that Kat was inside.

"Commander, I think I found Kat…" he said over his communicator, "I'm going in!"

He made short work of the door and headed inside.

The rest of the team was close behind him. They had little clue what Kat had actually been through, or what disability the Troobian Empire had left her with.

They go her to the infirmary and an initial exam didn't bode well for her.

"Her pupils are currently unresponsive but her other vital signs are good," Felix said

"Okay, Dr. Felix, thank you," Cruger said, but his eyes never left Kat's face.

Cruger went to sit beside her and within twenty minutes, she moved and began to come to.

Kat awoke and fear came over her as she found herself in a strange place unable to see and she felt a since of panic come over her.

Cruger knew something was wrong when Kat woke and began to panic.

"Kat, calm down…" he said "you're safe"

"Doggie," she said calming slightly at the sound of his voice "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary at SPD," he said

She began to relax and Cruger asked her what was wrong.

"Well, Doggie, I can't see" Kat replied lifelessly, that was something she didn't want to have to deal with.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	3. Chapter 2

Cruger was stunned beyond words; his best friend was blind, and had twin granddaughters that were just three months old.

Felix came in and she told him what she had told Cruger, and they felt it was up to them to let the rangers know the truth about Kat.

The first thing that happened was Sophie took over Kat's job to make sure the base kept running smoothly.

The second was Cruger called the rangers to the command center to give them all the bad news, although before he could even complete a sentence the alarm started going off and B-squad went to fight a giant robot.

Kathleen and he squad were all left to wonder what Cruger was going to tell them. The knew it was about Kat, but that was the extent of what they knew.

Kathleen went to check on her daughters along with her honorary brother, Alex.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with my mom" she said

"I get the feeling we don't want to know," Alex replied as they found that the twins were fast asleep.

"Listen, Alex, I know you think this is okay that we don't know, but I find this not knowing what is going on with my mother extremely distressing!" Kathleen sighed

"I understand, she is your mom after all," Alex said "I hope she's okay"

"Me too" Kathleen said

Cruger watched as B-squad found the giant robot, they had the fight under control and soon they had the robot defeated and the pilot contained. They returned truly wanting to know what had happened to Kat.

Kathleen and Alex were called to come to the command center, but Kathleen was feeding the twins at the time and both squads agreed that they could wait to find out until Kathleen had finished feeding Erin and Emily so Cruger wouldn't have to repeat the message to her and Alex, who was helping her with her daughters.

Kat was extremely upset, and no one could blame her she couldn't see a single thing, and now felt alone, isolated and terrified to put it mildly. Felix understood her wanting to know what was going on and her fear of what might be around her that she wasn't aware of, and made a point to explain to her about the tests before anything was done.

Felix completed the test and the results held no promises about her recovering any portion of her eyesight, but he'd have to call a specialist to check and confirm his findings; either way things didn't look good for Kat.

Kathleen and Alex entered the command center and Kathleen went to stand with Sky and Alex stood by Sydney, Boom was by Cruger.

"Rangers, I am deeply saddened this afternoon to tell you this bad news. Dr. Manx will no longer be the head of the science department at this base, Sophie will…" Cruger said "it appears that Kat was blinded earlier today, we are still looking into who might have done this and why"

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	4. Chapter 3

No one knew exactly how to react; Boom and Kathleen were both at the point of tears.

Bridge, Syd, Alex, Katie Ricardo and Michael didn't know how to react. Jack, Z, Sky and Cruger were beyond furious, and were ready to kill whoever it was that blinded Kat.

"Do they think she'll get her eyesight back?" Sky asked

"You would have to ask Felix about that" Cruger said trying to contain his anger.

He dismissed the rangers but asked Kathleen to stay because he needed to talk to her about what was going on.

"Kathleen, I know this is heard for you to deal with and I want you to know if you need to talk I'm willing to help any way I can," he said gently

"I know, thank you, sir." Kathleen replied then went to check on her mother. She was worried about what she was about to find out.

(POV: Sky)

I watched my wife as she went to talk with her mother, and I knew that she probably wasn't going to find good news when she talked with her mother.

It was hard for me to control my anger as I knew she was hurting, and I was ready to kill whoever was causing her to be that upset.

I stood outside Kat's room waiting to see how bad things were from Kathleen, but it was hard not busting in when I heard her voice crack due to the overload of emotion.

She came out a few moments later, crying, and I realized things were worse than I'd feared.

(3rd Person)

Jack was beating on a punching bag in fury when it suddenly broke. Syd was watching this at the time and wasn't surprised that it broke.

Z was in her room trying to get her emotions in order. SPD had been like her family and Kat was almost like her second mother. Z was finding it hard to deal with the fact that Kat could no longer see.

Z changed into street cloths and went for a walk to try and get her thoughts in order.

Kathleen was distraught and it took several minutes for Sky to calm her down enough for her to tell him that her mother would be blind for the rest of her life and that this was a plan cooked up by the Troobians to take out SPD Earth station by taking out the one that kept everything running, Kat.

Z arrived at Piggy's Place and no one seemed to notice her presence. Piggy had his back turned and didn't notice her for a while.

Things began to settle down and Piggy finally noticed Z.

"Well, Z, how long have you been here?" he asked

"Not very long" Z replied

Piggy noticed that she looked sad

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Kat was blinded this morning" Z replied "and we have no idea who did it!" Z slammed the table with her fist.

"Whoa, calm down… I can tell you who did that…"

"How much is it going to cost me?"

"You and your team stay away from here for two days." Piggy said "deal?"

"Deal" Z replied

"Morgana had her captured, and she blinded Kat herself." Piggy explained

Z was enraged by this bit of news, but she knew that Cruger would be even worse.

Omega ranger watched in light form from a distance, he knew this would change the future in ways he had yet to figure out, either way the future would change.

After a few more minutes Z went back to base, changed into her uniform, and went to talk with Jack; she knew he would be able to help her figure out what to do.

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: this is a Cruger/Kat fluff chappie that I thought I'd add

* * *

(POV: Kat)

I sat in that bed in the infirmary unable to see, knowing my career was history, and I was unsure if I'd even have a home anymore as I couldn't work. That was piled on the fact that I was board, and got concerned every time the door opened.

The doors opened and I instantly wondered who it was.

"Kat," I heard Doggie say

"Doggie, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you… it's not the same without you working with me" he said

"I miss it too" I sighed and heard him sigh as well then I felt his hand on my shoulder

"Kat what's wrong"

"The doctors say there is no chance I'll be able to see again" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as it all sunk in, I couldn't work, I had no place to go and I'd live on the streets before I called my sister, Sarah, who lived closest to me.

"Kat, you have nothing to worry about, I know you're worried about the future, but, I promise, you don't have to face these problems alone." He assured me, I knew he was someone I could trust and I felt better about what was going on around me, and I knew I needed to tell him about Morgana, but how?

"I love you, Kat, and as long as I am at this base, you'll have a home… I'll be sure of it" he said firmly

That was a shock, "I love you, too, and I don't know how to thank you for helping me"

"You don't have to thank me for anything, I'll always be here for you, no matter what"

(third person)

Cruger stayed for several hours, holding her hand, reminiscing about the years they spent getting the base together and recovering from their losses.

"… I can't believe you landed that attack…" he chuckled as he thought back on a time he had snuck up behind her and got the wind knocked out of him for it.

"I can, you weren't expecting me to be on the defensive that day… and I believe you were still learning about how fast my reflexes are." Kat said

"True, I'll give you that much."

Hours passed and night fell quickly on the two old friends and Cruger started to leave for the night and Kat wasn't ready to be alone and caught his hand firmly in her own.

"Kat…" he sighed, it was late and time for her to get some sleep and he figured she was frightened about being left alone, but he felt that his staying wasn't a good thing to do, but he knew she needed him. He was hesitant to stay with her, but he really wanted to hold her.

Felix watched from a distance with Kat's only daughter, Kathleen, and they both hoped that Cruger would stay with Kat she needed him, but didn't know how to ask him to stay with her.

Kathleen sighed as she figured Cruger wouldn't stay with her mother as he didn't want the cadets to suspect anything was between them when every cadet in the base had that theory already and it was a little late for them to be concerned about that.

Kathleen and Felix left.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Cruger asked, although he should have already known the answer to that

"I don't want to be alone tonight, Doggie… I guess I'm just afraid, as childish as that may sound, I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't be afraid to be alone."

"It's reasonable, not childish, you can't see at all and of course you'll want to have someone around you… I'll stay with you" he said and with that decided to hold her that night, to comfort and soothe away her anxiety. She needed to know that she wouldn't be forgotten and his love was unconditional, and this was the only way he knew to show her that fact.

(POV: Kat)

I never thought that Doggie would stay with me, just because I told him I was frightened, but when I found myself in his arms, I knew he wouldn't leave me, at least not tonight. I wondered what he would tell the cadets, when really it wasn't up to them what he did, then again there were others to worry about, Felix especially, what would we tell him.

I began to relax and told myself that he would take care of me and soon I felt a haze as if I were trying to fall asleep, but I didn't want to, not yet, I wanted to soak up the feeling of his embrace and hope that I'd feel it again.

I felt his relaxed embrace and I felt more comfortable than I had since I lost my eyesight, I knew I was safe and it was easy for me to believe that he'd protect me

(third person)

Kat dozed off slowly, giving it a bit of a fight before giving in to the quiet comfort that was sleep. A soft purr was the signal to Cruger that she had fallen asleep… he debated leaving, but his heart told him that was wrong, she was scared to be alone, and leaving her in that condition meant inflicting severe emotional pain on her and he'd hurt himself before he hurt her that deeply and destroyed every ounce of trust she'd ever given him… and lost her love.

He too fell asleep several minutes later.

Felix looked in about twenty minutes later and couldn't help but smile as he laid eyes on Cruger holding Kat in his arm, he knew that this was good for Kat as it kept her feeling secure and safe. Kathleen came in as well to get Felix, Erin had a cold and was giving her hell… she laid eyes on her mother and smiled… she knew Cruger would stay close to Kat as long as Kat wanted him to.

'I hope you can take care of her, sir, I know you love my mom, and if you hurt her, you'll be hurt.' Kathleen thought as she watched Cruger holding her mother dearly in his arms.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


End file.
